


Little, Little Puppet

by DragonLover19



Category: Hello Puppets (Video Game)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover19/pseuds/DragonLover19
Summary: Scout was never like the other puppets. Not because she was made out of fabric, or that she was small, or that she was rather mischievous, or the fact that Mortimer was practically her dad since he raised her. It was more along the line that she was the youngest and most curious of puppets. She questions everything around her, often wandering away to places she shouldn't be and places where puppets are not meant to be.Mortimer and his crew got their work cut out for them with Scout around. But at least there's not a dull moment with her!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Little, Little Puppet

There was an old saying.

_When life gives you lemons, make lemonade._

Many could interoperate what the meaning meant in some way or another, but basically when it came down to the basics, it could plainly be stated that when you saw an opportunity right before you.

**_TAKE IT._ **

And that’s what he did.

The moment he saw his chance, Mortimer jumped into action. He gathered every puppet he could, placing them somewhere safe, not stopping till he was sure he had gotten everyone. Once that was done, he quickly set work of his carefully calculated thought-out plan, getting everything into motion and being sure nothing would go wrong once it was done. When the final piece was set, he hid in the special spot that he made so he could everything unfold.

And unfold it did.

It was glorious. His plan had worked flawlessly. And what a marvelous sight it was to behold! His captors and tormentors, every damn meat sack human, running around screaming as their flesh melted and burned as the fire grew inside the studio. Oh how he had dreamed of seeing his tormentors suffering, just as he had suffered under their hands. It was a pity that he had to leave so soon. He wanted to watch as they all burned to nothing, but alas. He did not want to share the same fate with them.

It was maybe two or three days that the news about the fire had spread to the world, but it took longer for Mortimer and the puppets to hear the news they were waiting for. He was rather good with waiting, but some of the other puppets grew anxious and worried as the second ticked by. All their patience had been rewarded when they finally heard what they longed to hear.

Owen Gubberson was dead.

Their creator and longtime tormentor was gone. Finally dead and out of their lives. Mortimer never felt such joy and relief in his existence, but he managed to keep his composure steady and calm as the puppets celebrated their freedom. And it only got better when the studio was abandoned after it was deemed unsafe for humans. While he would have liked to have go somewhere else than stay in the place that held so much pain, it was the only place he and every other puppet knew.

So arrangements were in order, and plans were set. Puppets helped puppets and soon the studio was made into a home fit just for them. Mortimer could finally breathe a sigh of relief and relax. Everything was finally fine. The puppets had all settled into their new lives and no longer worried for their safety. No human could get in or hurt them ever again. Things certainly were peaceful in their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prologue is short, but the next chapter will be longer I promise.


End file.
